The Death and Resurrection of the Devil
by NatalyaShae
Summary: They were on their knees, Lucifer holding her and shielding her, and Chloe knew it was bad, she knew it when she heard the all clear and Lucifer still didn't let her go.


"LUCIFER!" Chloe shouted as her partner began to fall. She could hear the continued shots of the gunman, and she felt her partners grip on her tighten, causing her to fall alongside him. She felt the jerks of his body as the bullets impacted his unprotected back. She heard him stifle a moan of pain. She tried to pry away from him. To turn and see how much damage it was. She needed to help her partner, but his hold was strong. He continued to shield her even as she saw Dan and a few others in her line of sight retuned fire. They were on their knees, Lucifer holding her and shielding her, and Chloe knew it was bad, she knew when she heard the all clear and Lucifer still didn't let her go.

"Lucifer?" She heard her own voice break. She could hear his labored breathing, how raspy it sounded and she heard the silence that followed her question become to long before she received a reply.

"...D'tective" he managed back. And with that his hold on her loosened if only so that he didn't cause her to fall completely with him. Chloe turned as soon as she felt him loosen his hold. She managed to catch his head before it hit the tiled floor.

"LUCIFER!?" Her voice sounded high pitched and panicked. He blinks up at her before his gaze shifts. It's only then that Chloe notices Dan and Ella by her side. Ella is watching with shocked and horror while Dan looks a little sick.

"I got her" Dan utters the words he knew Lucifer wanted to hear. Chloe didn't understand but Lucifer gave a small nod before his eyes drifted close.

"No, no, Lucifer! Lucifer!" Chloe sucked in a deep breath. Ella covers her mouth, trying not to cry but she felt her eyes start ahead of her. Even Dan felt his throat tighten. Chloe felt for a pulse but-

"No! Please God!" Chloe sobs. She ignores everyone else. She ignores the way they look at her, how some bow their head. and few also cry. She ignores them all. She lowers her head to Lucifer's chest and she cries. None of this was fair.

'Please, God, I just want him back!' She cries in her head. Her partner, the self-proclaimed devil, didn't seem all that evil, especially not after shielding her with his body knowing she makes him vulnerable!

'He's your son!' She screams in her head, directing it to Lucifer's father. The one that's caused her partner so much heart ache over something that really wasn't all that much to ask.

"Ma'am, I need you to move out of the way. We're here to help" someone calls to her. Placing a gentle hand in her shoulder. Chloe grips her partner tighter. Not wanting to let go.

"Chloe. Let them try" Dan says, pulling her away. Chloe let's go, stepping back, but not leaving. She watches the EMT check Lucifer's pulse. There wasn't one. How much time had passed? Ella distracts her by pulling her into a hug. She doesn't see them cut open her partners suit but she notices it when she looks back to her friend.

'He'd be so pissed about that, that's his favorite Armani' she thought to herself. She knew it was his favorite but he kept buying replacements of the same suit and every time it got ruined he'd remark in frustration about how it was his favorite suite. She swallows, her throat felt dry.

"Clear" one of the EMT's says, alerting his partner that he was about to shock the patient. Chloe winces as Lucifer's chest responds to the shock. She immediately thought of how Lucifer's chest had arched after the first bullet pierced his chest. After checking his pulse again and getting the same result as the monitor, the other EMT gave Lucifer mouth to mouth. The same EMT that called for the 'clear', adjusted the charge before signaling again that he was going to shock again. Chloe closes her eyes this time, not wanting to see Lucifer's body react to the charge again.

It was at the moment that time froze. 

... 

A man, looking similar to Lucifer, walks into the precinct. He walks up to the blessed human and looks at her softly. The human, knowing full well to whom she had been praying, dared called him out. He sighs, looking to his son. Samael, Lucifer, no matter the name, he was the same. The human Detective was right; he was _his_ _son_. And how he had changed since meeting this human! Somewhere along the way, Samael had changed. He had always been prideful, but it turned to arrogance, ego...but now, knowing how much this would cost him, his son had sacrificed himself without thought for the human he had grown to care about. God had watched time and time again as his son changed for the better. God smiles. His son wasn't quite ready for Redemption, not yet, but he would be. God lifts his hand, forcefully recalling his son from limbo, drawing him back to this broken body before resuming time.

" You are right, Chloe, he _is_ my son" 

... 

Chloe snaps her eyes open, looking around for the voice that spoke just before her but she saw no one. It wasn't until the monitors sparked to life with something other than a deadline that Chloe looks to Lucifer. His chest shows unsteady and shallow breathing. Dan and Ella hold her back from returning to Lucifer side. They all watch as the EMT's move rapidly on getting him on a stretcher while working to keep their patient stable. It wasn't until they were starting to move out that one of then told them where they were taking him.

"I'm coming with you!" Chloe states. The emt gives her a knowing look, nodding his head to show his acceptance. 

Dan watches his ex leave before turning back and looking at the spot where Lucifer literally bled out. He _shouldn't_ have come back from that...but Dan was glad he somehow did.

"I'm going to go get Chloe a change of clothes and then meet up at the hospital" Dan says, silently offering her a chance to come with him so she doesn't have to be by herself. Ella nods, not even hesitating

"We need to call everyone as well" Ella says. Dan nods. He was going to have to text Trixie's babysitter and ask if she could watch her for until late. Dan swallows. Telling Trixie what happened was going to be hard, and this wasn't something chocolate cake could fix.

No one tried to stop them as they left. The Lt said they could give their statements at a later date, and had forewarned them that another department was going to have to do the investigation. Both Ella and him had merely nodded. 

... 

Linda blinks in shock. She'd just got off the phone with Ella who explained what had happened. _Lucifer_ had _died_. He still wasn't out of the woods yet, but he had _died_ and-

"Oh my God"

She wonders if God might have had something to do with Lucifer pulling through. Either way, she needed to get to the hospital to be with her friends. As much as Lucifer was interesting as a patient, he was a really good friend and Linda would be damned if she wasn't there for him.

By the time she gathers her belongings and is walking out of her house, Maze was waiting for her in her driveway. Linda sighs in relief, glad to see her.

Maze for her part, looks pale. Despite her and Lucifer fighting, they'd been together for a really long time. Maze knew that Lucifer really didn't want to return to hell. She also knew that the stubborn Devil would literally step in front of any danger for Chloe's sake, Hell waiting for him or not. It had been difficult for her to see the change in her creator, and even more so to experience the change in herself. But in the end, she was glad she was able to meet all her friends, especially the little human and Linda, and it was thanks to him. She'd have his back…she just wished he'd stop stepping in front of bullets though. It was giving her a heart ache. 

...

Amenadiel stares at his brother. He doesn't know how to feel. He's tried to talk to the human that had impacted his brother's life so much but no matter how many times he's tried to speak, his words got caught in his mouth. How many times had he tried to get his brother killed so that he would return to Hell? They'd come a long way from that, sure, but faced with the results of someone else killing his brother –somehow pulling through aside- made Amenadiel feel sick and angry. He'd only seen Lucifer this frail looking right before he'd been ruthlessly tossed over the edge of Heaven, wings broken, screaming in pain and anger at the top of his lungs, begging their father to '_just_ listen'. He'd seen his brother's 'Devil' form, the effect of burning and healing repeatedly over and over and _over_ again. He'd seen the _scars_ on his brother's body that were really hard to see if you didn't know they were there; gained from battling the demons of hell that were of constant hunger for the throne that can only be mantled by an Angel. He'd seen the haunted look his brother had gained any time he spoke of hell, the screams, the voices of the damned, the man who cried over the lack of attention. It was only when Lucifer was angry that Amenadiel realized that falling from heaven hadn't broke his brother, it was hell. Amenadiel didn't know how to deal with that. Before, when he was his father's obedient son, the very idea of questioning his fathers made his lip curl in disgust. Lucifer's name after his Fall, made Amenadiel feel ashamed that he'd ever existed to cause such strife in the first place. He was the oldest, fathers soldier, and then here came Lucifer, being favored by father. Lucifer, who questioned _why_, who _argued_ with father, who stood for his beliefs…who gathered a 1/3 of his siblings to his side for freewill. Amenadiel took a deep breath. It was only being here for so long that he realized that his brother wasn't necessarily wrong. Staring at his brother on a ventilator was not helping ease his guilt, either.

…

Lucifer stares into the night's sky, feeling the breeze of the wind as if past over the crashing waves of the ocean. If he had a cigarette, Lucifer was sure he'd smoke one. He wasn't fooled into thinking his surroundings were real. He knew _where_ he was, he just wasn't sure as to why he was there. In fact, he was forbidden so really only his father could have sent him here.

"We need to talk Samael"

'Speak of the devil.' Lucifer muses to himself, watching his father approach him.

…

Lucifer woke up to pain. He moans, feeling something in his throat. His breathing not in sync with the machine. His breathing trying to force more air than what the machine was offering, it causes him to panic. His hand reaches up to grab at the tube to pull it out, but right as he went to yank it out, a hand grabs his and stops him. It wasn't a strong grip, it was just the who. Lucifer's panicked gaze falls on the Detectives. She speaking to him but he couldn't quite hear her. He tried to pull on the tube but Chloe shakes her head, making him frown. She pulls his hand to her chest and takes a deep breath and lets it out. He wants to tell her that's the bloody problem, he _couldn't_ breathe! But even through his panic, he listens to _her_. As she takes a deep breath, he tries to match her. He's so concentrated on doing what she wants him to do that he doesn't notice the nurses or doctors come in, nor that they're watching as she calms him down.

"Can you hear me now?" Chloe asks softly. Lucifer nods his head. Chloe smiles at him, glad that he's awake.

"Well then, look who's awake" Chloe says. Lucifer tries to scoff, but the tube prevented that. That running joke between them was getting really overused.

"It's good to see you awake Mr. Morningstar, I'm Dr. Mets. We're going to try and get that tube out of you, so if you bare with me for a few minutes, we'll get that taken care of" Dr. Mets says to his patient, glad to not have ordered the sedative. Chloe holds Lucifer's hands, squeezing it when he merely stared at the doctor. She knew that Lucifer would have made some sort of sarcastic comment if it weren't for the tube. To her surprise, Lucifer used his other hand and signed something at the doctor. Dr. Mets blinks in surprise.

"Yes, I can understand you" Dr. Mets speaks with a nod. Lucifer signs something again.

"About four days. It's currently 0724 on Monday the 28th." Dr. Mets informs. Lucifer gave a small nod, looking to Chloe before signing again. Chloe was still staring at him in shock, not noticing he just asked something about her until the doctor glances at her.

"To my knowledge, the Detective arrived with you in the ambulance and hasn't left." The doctor informs, prompting one of the nurses to shift forward.

"A Detective Espinosa arrived with Miss Lopez with a change of clothes soon after you arrives. They stayed for a couple hours. A gentlemen that claimed to be your brother arrived and stayed for about two hours before he left, he seemed upset. It wasn't until Dr. Martin arrived, that Miss Decker was persuaded to at least shower in the nurses room and change clothes. Miss. Smith…uh…has kept _vigil_ until yesterday, when Dr. Martin told her to go home and get some rest." The nurse stutters over the bit with Maze. Lucifer could only imagine what his demon looked like by his door, probably sharpening her knives, and intimidating whatever security that tried to approach her.

"Ready?" Dr. Mets asks. Lucifer nodded.

"I'm going to count to three and I want you to cough as hard as you can, okay?" the Doctor asks, receiving a pointed glare in return.

"One…Two…Three-" Chloe grimaces as the tube his pulled out. She has to admit though, that it was far more reassuring seeing Lucifer glaring at his hospital gown than lying motionless with a tube breathing for him.

"When can I go home?" Lucifer rasps out, his voice sounding dry. Chloe wanted to smack her forehead. Dr. Mets laughs however.

"Well, you're healing at quite the intensive rate. I'd say you're lucky to be alive. You were shot four different times. All were fatal shots. You being alive is…well, is a miracle" Dr. Mets claim. Lucifer huffs.

"Lucifer," Chloe calls to him before he could retort to _that_ comment, "You died at the precinct, I _watched_ you _die_, _please_, for my sake, stay until you're cleared" She begs him, her voice catching in her throat as her emotions began to overcome her. Lucifer frowns, not liking seeing her upset.

"If everything continues to go as smoothly as it is, you're looking at maybe a week" Dr. Mets informs. Lucifer glowers at the prediction.

"Promise me" Chloe demands. Lucifer pouts.

"Fine, Detective, if it makes you happy, you have my word"

Dr. Mets watches as the Detective relaxes. It was amazing how such easily breakable words were able to put at ease the detective. He wondered their connection to each other but didn't ask, it wasn't his place.

"Well, I'll see you in a little bit, Mr. Morningstar, I'll be back to check on you" Dr. Mets says, leaving the room.

"Are you alright, Detective?" Lucifer asks, wincing as his voice caught in his throat as his throat seemed to close as he tried to speak. Chloe grabs the chips of ice one of the nurses had brought and handed them to her partner. He took it gratefully.

"You died, Lucifer" she states again.

"But I got better, see" He tells her. That comment made Chloe frown. Lucifer tilts his head, curious about what she was thinking when suddenly the Detective's eye widen in horror.

"Oh my God, you actually died then too!"

Lucifer groans. When his father had warned him that he was going to have to tell the Detective the whole truth, he hadn't realized he meant it so literally.

"Yes, but I got better" Lucifer states again. Chloe didn't know whether or not to cry or hit her partner.

"Wait…" Chloe pauses, "You're…you've never lied" Chloe says quietly. Lucifer slowly lowers the cup of ice chips to the table, keeping eye contact with her the entire time.

"Detective, I'm not going to hurt you" He states. Chloe blinks, hurt her? What?

"I'm not _afraid_ of _you_" Chloe waves her hand dismissively, like it was absurd to be afraid of _him_. Lucifer raises an eyebrow, not sure if he should be insulted or not.

"Lucifer, could you imagine if word got out that you let my daughter paint a unicorn on _your_ face" Chloe hisses.

"That's where you're going with this?" Lucifer asks, wondering if the Detective lost her mind.

"Oh my god, I've _slapped_ you!"

"Don't forget the part where you _shot_ me" Lucifer reminds, unhelpfully. But Chloe flinched. Lucifer frowns.

"What's the matter darling?" he asks.

"You-" Chloe felt her throat close, and her eyes tear up.

"Darling?" Lucifer asks, grabbing her hand.

"You were shot four times, Lucifer, protecting me! I'm not worth _that_!" Chloe manages, feeling angry and upset. Lucifer pulls her towards himself, oddly strong despite his weakened state. She falls on top of his chest. She tries to pull away, not wanting to hurt him, but he wraps his arms around her.

"Detective, to me, your worth it" Lucifer replies softly.

"Lucifer-"

"I know you prayed to my father, Detective," Lucifer interrupts her. Chloe stiffens, not knowing how he would take that.

"And despite the conversation I had to endure from dear old dad, he was slightly wrong about one thing" Lucifer says.

"What?" She couldn't help but asks.

"I didn't fall in love with you, Detective," Lucifer mutters, "I'm still falling"

and Chloe couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at Lucifer's confession.

"I think I'm falling for you too" She whispers back. They both knew that they had a lot to talk to about, but, they would be okay; more than okay actually.


End file.
